darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Agrat Bat Mahlat
What makes you feel you can beat me? Do you even know who I am or understand the power of Chaos? Agrat Bat Mahlat is a demon in Jewish mythology. Considering Mahlat and Agrat as proper names and bat as "daughter of" (Hebrew), Agrat bat Mahlat means 'Agrat daughter of Mahlat'. Sometimes Agrat is used alone, or with variations (Agrath, Igrat, Iggeret). Iggeret means in Hebrew 'letter or missive' while 'agrah' means 'reward'. Mahathallah, probably the correct spelling of Mahlat means in Hebrew 'deception' or 'illusion'. Therefore, Agrat bat Mahlat could be translated as Agrat 'daughter of illusions', 'bringer of deception' or 'reward for deception.' in Beyond Light and Darkness, Agrat is one of the Primary Antagonists of the Series and does not meet Terrantos until a year after Lilith mated with him and formed Shadowblood. Agrat at 1st had no interest him but onced he spoked she could sense his power and cold demeanor and eventually fell for him, she got resurrected a year after He married Lilith and Soifon. Appearance Agrat is a Very Attractive Succubus with Red Hair and two Horns growing out of her skull and two coming out of the side of her skull. She has red eyes. She has a black strap thing around her stomach and her breasts go over it. She has things over her arms (not on) that are bound to a circle piece in the center above of her breasts. She wears Grey Silver Fingerless Gloves and her finger nails & toenails are colored orange and she has black bat hair pieces in her hair. She also wears grey colored like panties and thier are straps going down to her legs from the strap on her stomach. She wears Boot like things but with no boot but it covers most of her foot minus the front and possibly the heel. She also has two Large Black Bat Wings Personality Agrat is a Very Wild Succubi as she acts unorderly and more in a chaotic way similar to most Insane Villains/Villainesses. She is Crazy as she finds enjoyment in the Destruction and Death of everything around he world. Agrat used her powers to destroy an entire town for her own amusment laughing madly afterwards but she finds Death of the Innocent and weak even more amusing as she loves how they cower in fear of dying only realizing its too late to run. Agrat is a very Brutal Succubi as she stab Darunia in the chest upon meeting him and giving formalities to each other and says "Die you weak piece of Shit" but than removes his intestines and strangles him with them before Blasting him with a Dark Energy destroying his entire body and she laughs Diabolically at the sight having a mad expression at the same time as well. Agrat is a Very War-Hungry Woman as she loves War to pieces as it makes her feel Alive and believes War is what brings out the most in individuals but also enjoys war because of all the Destruction and Death it Causes wanting to destroy and kill more and more the more she sees Death & Destruction. Agrat has murdered countless people in war without mercy or hesitation showing no signs of emotions or remorse and she usually uses vulgar language such as "So what I Was Fucked by the Demon Emperor, whats your point?!" she has no gualms of stating she sleeps with the Demon Emperor in the same bed and was fucked by him usually often remarking this fact in many of her sentences. Agrat is so fascinated by war she will cause War just for the sake of War as she desires an endless War of Bloodshed and Chaos wanting to see her enemies impaled, strangled, raped and killed, slashed, and many other methods. Agrat cares very little of how her enemy is killed as long as her enemies die a very painful and horrific death as she has onced ripped out a Woman's Heart just to forced it down her throat and Stab her (Agrat) hand in the Woman's Stomach and than feed that woman her intestines for her own Amusment. Agrat is also Very Blood-Thirsty as she loves the sight of blood which is one of the main reasons why she loves War as she gets to see an endless supply of blood spilled and she will bathe for enjoyment and stating she is more beautiful than ever before. She will often lick that blood off her the more she sees blood the more excited she becomes and the more unpredictable she will become in battle as even Zhuge Liang, one of Terrantos's Strategists stated he could not predict how Terrantos's Wife Agrat would act in battle if she saw even 90% of blood on the battlefield as she Kicks Hope Estheim as he seeks revenge on Plague multiple times and than stomps her foot on his face before brutally beating him with her fist laughing excitely as he suffers. Agrat also demands alot of attention from her Husband, Terrantos regardless of what kind of attention but the most attention she wants from him is praise and wanting him to have sex with her (which is usually what happens) Agrat does not want him to give anyone else but her attention no matter who is, even if its another queen of Hell or even Soifon Agrat will not allow anyone else to have him (even though he belongs to more than just her, in his own words). Agrat also usually demands more victims if her previous victims get killed by her too quickly as she will get easily bored and unsatasfied if she does not have a victim to play with as she wants a victim that can be challenging and play rough as she often will toy with her victim until she gets bored with the victim or the victim somehow pisses her off or injures her which Causes her to lose her cool and Brutally use Taekwondo to murder her foe without any hesitation or Mercy showing great delight in killing her foe. Usually her Murders/Kills are shown to be Horrendous as she uses deadly and Merciless tactics to kill her foes such as breaking thier necks with her feet, ripping thier intestines out and feeding them to her victims, and etc. Agrat is a very exuberant Woman as she can hardly contain any of her enthusiassim about anything espicially Her Murders or how she will Murder her enemies or about her Love for Terrantos (as she enjoys having sex with him ALOT). As she will often saying things like "Come now show a girl how to have a good time", "I'm looking for someone that can play rough with a Queen of Hell? Come at me!", and many other lines. Agrat is very Insane Succubus usually shown by the fact of how insane her habits and her fighting styles are, since Succubi can use more than only fighting style in the martial arts but Agrat's favorite is Taekwondo for some unknown reasons most likely because of its brutality methods it can be use for as she has use it the most as she use taekwondo to kick Link multiple times and kick him in the face than stomp on it before ripping his heart out. Like Lilith, Agrat is Deeply if not Madly in Love with Terrantos showing absolute loyalty to him and wanting him for herself usually not leting him go so another wife of his can have him or have sex with him as she wants him only for herself and wants to have sex with him more than any other wife of his, as she wishes to surpass Lilith in that regard leading to her being show jealous of Lilith but may also be jealous of Soifon because she is Terrantos's prime wife. Agrat usually plays with Terrantos when they perfom thier Sexual Activity with her feet in particular wanting him to play rough with her in bed showing no mercy at all showing she may have a sligh Masochism streak when it comes to sex. Like Lilith, Agrat is not using Terrantos unlike she and Lilith did in Mythology with Samael and Lucifer as she has helped him take over countless Worlds and helped him overthrow the Devil in hopes of him making her one of his higher ranking wives. She is the 11th Wife of Terrantos so she is satasfied that she is at least in one of the higher number spots but seeks Lilith's spot because Lilith is Number 10. Showing Agrat wants become the Leader of the Queens of Hell. Origins In Zoharistic Kabbalah, she is a queen of the demons and one of four angels of sacred prostitution, who mates with archangel Samael. Her fellow succubi are Lilith, Naamah, and Eisheth Zenunim. In the Rabbinic literature of Yalḳuṭ Ḥadash, on the eves of Wednesday and of the Sabbath, she is "the dancing roof-demon" who haunts the air with her chariot and her train of eighteen myriads of messengers of destruction. She dances while Lilith howls. She is also "the mistress of the sorceresses" who communicated magic secrets to Amemar, a Jewish sage. According to the Kabbalah and the school of Rashba, Agrat Bat Mahlat mated with King David and bore a cambion son Asmodeus, king of demons. The spiritual intervention of Hanina ben Dosa and Rabbi Abaye curbed her malevolent powers over humans. Some authors, such as Donald Tyson, refer to them as manifestations of Lilith. Agrat Bat Mahlat rules Salamanca (western quarter), Naamah rules Damascus (eastern quarter), while Lilith rules Rome (northern quarter). The southern quarter is controversial, since it is assigned to a country (Egypt) instead of to a city, and the name of the ruler is unclear, usually identified as Mahalat (the mother of Agrat?) or Rahab instead of Eisheth. Beyond Light and Darkness Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Succubus Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Mythology